Direct printing of images or graphic designs onto apparel such as t-shirts and hats is now commonplace. Printing presses and digital printers are typically designed for printing on flat surfaces. Apparel such as t-shirts, which can be easily positioned to lie flat, conform naturally to these types of pallets. However, for items of apparel such as baseball caps that are inherently 3-dimensional even when laying on a flat surface, these types of pallets can be problematic as the fabric which may be gathered or otherwise constructed to form a 3-dimensional shape needs to be stretched out flat and held taut in order to print thereon. Furthermore, in order to print on both the front and back side of a 3-dimensional object such as a hat, in previous techniques the front side of the hat had to be printed separately from the back side of the hat. Accordingly, a need exists for a pallet which allows flat printing of multiple areas on a 3-dimensional object in a single print job.